Dandy Lions/History
Background Some time after magic in Nowhere had been outlawed, El Rey ordered the capture of the world's last magical being, the Nomad of Nowhere. Don Paragon then founded the Dandy Lions, hoping to claim the reward for himself and win the favor of El Rey. The Dandy Lions persistently set out on missions, their leader Toth believing they had finally located the elusive Nomad, only to return to the Don empty handed each time. Despite their numerous failures, Don Paragon continued to trust in the group to one day successfully find and capture the Nomad. ''Nomad of Nowhere 'Nomad, Discovered' The Dandy Lions arrive at a Bramble Forest, supposedly after tracking the Nomad. Though most are reluctant and believe that this search will once again turn out to be pointless and is simply another dead end, they continue forwards. Once the Dandy Lions are in the forest, group member Skout then proceeds to stumble down a hill and becomes separated from the rest of the group. She comes face to face with not only rock Critters, but also the Nomad himself, though she does not realize this at first due to his unassuming demeanor and appearance. The rest of the Dandy Lions later come across the Nomad and Skout as the Nomad is putting on a small show in an attempt to display his powers and identity to Skout. They witness him bring a broom to life, confirming for all who he really is. They engage in a fight as the Nomad brings Toth's nearby collection of knives to life. In the ensuing chaos, the Nomad escapes, causing Toth to resort to burning down the forest in an attempt smoke him out. The Dandy Lions are all caught up in the fire and smoke and fall unconscious, before they are rescued by the Nomad and taken safely outside. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Dreaded Nomad" 'Don Paragon's Next Orders''' Having failed in their mission yet again, many of the Dandy Lions are dejected at their near success. They return to Don Paragon to make their report. He is initially very ecstatic about the Dandy Lions' news that the Nomad was found, but is disappointed to hear that he escaped. Despite this however, he is still pleased by the group's progress. He states that they need to gain his trust again and show that they are competent enough to continue their search. At Red Manuel's suggestion, Don Paragon himself raises the bounty for the Nomad with promise of great reward in an attempt to draw in more bounty hunters to search for the Nomad. In the meantime, he sends the group on another mission. During their mission, Toth and Skout gain a sudden lead on the Nomad, and set off on their own to hunt for him. Following their failure in their hunt once again, Toth returns, with an injured Skout, to Don Paragon, who reprimands them for halting their mission simply for Skout's safety. Becoming angered at the continuous questioning of one of the Dandy Lions, Don Paragon proceeds to stab him, leaving the unnamed member on the ground to bleed out. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Bliss Hill" *"Trouble on Purpose" *"El Rey Category:Histories Category:Group Histories